far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 707 - Narcoleptic
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #707 - Narcoleptic is the seven hundred-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-sixth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Lunar Tourism Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and goes west with Wolfie, taking some time to mention why he is playing in Beta 1.7.3 and examining the jitteriness. Kurt thinks when it doubles again, it will be difficult to miss. He says that he is recording it live on Twitch, and viewers notified him that Space X had a press conference announcing the name of the space tourist who wishes to go into lunar orbit. It is a Japanese billionaire, and they're going to fly on the BFR, an unbuilt rocket. Apparently he has bought out the entire flight and will be inviting artist. Kurt starts to joke that he was an artist in college. He wants to put aside some of his skepticism because the public will be excited about it. He builds an Elevated Hidey Hole and sleeps the night away. Question: Kurt, have you ever donated to a political campaign or volunteered? He probably has donated, but cannot remember. Kurt thinks volunteering is a capacity he can help, especially to simply register people to vote. Before this series, he had never really volunteered in his life. Kurt is potentially interested in being a firefighter in the Forest Service, and hopes he'd get paid. Working in that area would be dangerous, but any job in the Forest Service would be satisfying to him. Question: Jam, jelly, preserves, marmalade, or Vegemite? Discounting Vegemite, Kurt says marmalade is good but jelly is too weird for him. In a children's book, maybe Paddington, the character had orange marmalade. Kurt tried it and liked it, but has had it less since going gluten free. There are fresh blackberries you can pick and eat in Washington, which is something he was not used to. Juno is not as big a fan of them though. Question: How many states have you visited, and which one was your favorite? This is a tough one, as Kurt will think of places to move and has driven through some states. He starts with Illinois, and gets through something near ten and twelve. Arizona was a favorite for a while, Kurt also enjoyed Oregon and how it was easier to get to the coast. He hasn't seen too much of Colorado, and liked New Mexico too. Kurt sees cobblestone marking a Dungeon, and digging in is impressed at the fully enclosed nature of the Dungeon. Leaving, he is surprised fully enclosed Dungeons could spawn. Kurt's mom recently moved to Colorado, so he might drive there through Idaho and Montana. Question: During that amazingly normal episode that happened just recently, that was completely normal, was there a second person in the room while the recording was happening? How was this person not laughing and thus audible? That was a very hilarious episode, good job Kurt and Normal Kurt The person recording the episode was alone while the other person went to get gluten free pizza. Kurt and the other person agree that recording with others in the same home is uncomfortable. Question: What's your favorite smell? Joking about it being freshly picked blackberries off the side of the highway, Kurt says smells got worried when he worked at a Yankee Candle. Kurt's beard shampoo is a lumber-scented candle. Before he can finish his outro, Kurt clicks on the bed and falls asleep.